Shattered Hearts
by Cohlybrie
Summary: Sometimes she though she was better off with Nate, but then she remembered how she would miss screaming, fighting and kissing in the rain. BC, future


And finally another OS about C & B, I heard the song "The way I loved you" of Taylor Swift and somehow it remembered me at the NBC triangle. So it's again kinda angsty and tragic. I just love drama, okay I think you all know, but this time it's again a little bit different. It has a happy ending. I wrote so many fics in German without a happy ending, that I decided to let CB have a happy end. I think I'm still on cloud seven 'cause of the happy S2 finale.

-***-

"_...but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain…"_

_The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift_

There they were standing; standing in the rain with nothing more than their already soaked clothes. Without knowing what to do, what to _say,_ and in truth, there was nothing more to say.

Minutes ago you heard two people screaming and yelling at each other, but now, there was silence.

The dark-haired persons starred at each other, one of them in sadness and the other in desperation. Too much had happened. There had been too many affairs and fights for them to be happy or satisfied anymore; to put their already empty souls to rest.

In spite of the darkness, the rare times they spent together, and the fights, nobody regretted their marriage. Between all the evenings that she fell asleep alone trying to hide her tears and between all of his long trips where he couldn't resist drugs, alcohol, and women – apologizing for them every time, there had been happy times. Maybe a long time ago, but they were there.

When people began to see through their marriage, they would feel bad and suggest a divorce, but Blair wouldn't have it.

She just couldn't go through with a divorce because she knows after all that they're them. They are Blair and Chuck. They complete each other and tearing them apart would break them both.

Without Chuck, she would be the ice cold Queen B again, who she never wanted to be, and without Blair, his life wouldn't make any sense at all.

Sometimes during the long days alone she thought she would be better off with Nate.

She thought about how nice and faithful he would be as a husband. The brunette imagined a villa in the Hamptons with children playing in their garden. It would be an all around perfect family, but then she remembered the fact that she didn't love him; that she just liked the idea of it - of perfection. But was anything in the world truly perfect?

There was a difference between what they wished they were and what they were.

On the streets you could see couples madly in love, some with laughing kids and others with just the two of them holding hands. Both of them wished they could have a life like that; that they had no problems and never fought.

But what they were was entirely different. Once, she had asked him what they were and she had received a simple statement that served to explain more than anything else all of their fights, their breakups. their comebacks, and their _love_.

Exhausted, the brunette leaned against the cold wall, letting herself sink down with a deep drawn sigh. With a sad smile, she shook her head before she started to speak.

"How did we get to this place?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

The streets of Manhattan never slept and so there was no doubt that Gossip Girl would be all over this unfolding scenario.

You heard right – Gossip Girl. After high school, she still haunted the young people at college and although the bitch already had a new clique to follow, there were still posts about them – about their fights, his affairs, and her evenings sitting alone in restaurants waiting for him.

But now, both of them didn't care. They didn't care about anything but them. Some would call it selfishness; others would call it ignorance, but both of them knew better than anyone else how much they needed each other.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," he answered, as he locked his eyes on hers.

Brown met brown. The devil met the queen. It wasn't written anywhere on paper. It wasn't meant to be like this.

The devil was supposed to be alone; to feel satisfaction in hurting other people. He wasn't supposed to feel something like love or regret ever hurting her.

The queen was supposed to hold onto her throne and her white knight; to marry her country. She wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with the dark prince; to marry a man.

Now, they had to live with the consequences of their choices.

After a long time of silence, the dark-haired boy started speaking again.

"Maybe I don't know how to love; maybe I don't know how to fix us, but I want to try. I want to try because the only thing I do know is that I love you."

He was almost begging for another chance, one last chance, and this time, he meant it. Silently he realized how he had come to lose her over the years, how they had hurt each other, and that if he were to wait any longer, the end would come all too fast.

Tears escaped as she stood up and put her hands on his warm cheeks.

"Maybe it's too late to try. Maybe we've uses up our chances, but I don't want it to end – not like this," she spoke slowly. Her sadness vanished and hope replaced it; hope to make everything better this time and to be in his presence until her death.

Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss and warily he removed the space between them more and more, feeling every inch of her warm, fragile figure, smelling her perfume, feeling her tears, and giving himself a silent promise never to be the reason for her tears again.


End file.
